The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information in processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program for acquiring an operation instruction based on a movement of the body of a user.
In recent years, technologies for acquiring an operation instruction to an information processing device such as a PC (Personal Computer) based on a movement of the body of a user have been developed. A movement of the body of a user is acquired by, for example, recognizing a body part such as a hand of a user through an image analysis or the like using a marker attached to the user, a controller gripped by the user, or speckle patterns and further identifying the position of the recognized body part using a three-dimensional measurement method such as triangulation or TOF (Time Of Flight).
As an example of such technologies, JP 2009-528514A discloses a technology of using a gesture of a user, which has been identified through an image analysis using speckle patterns, as an input to a computer application. In addition, JP 2008-530661A discloses a technology of mapping a physical space in which a user exists onto a virtual space on a system and reflecting a movement of the user acquired in the physical space into a cursor control.